Just Like Dad
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Kaitlyn Wayne is turning out just like her father. An incident involving an old rival from high school and the Joker will reveal which father she's taking after. Sequel to Child of a Dark Knight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman (c) DC Comics. Not mine.

AN: This is slightly embarrassing. Admittedly, this story won't be updated nearly as frequently as Child of a Dark Knight was. School starts tomorrow and I'm going to be slammed with homework and school projects, so the next update will probably be around this time next week. So sit back, enjoy, and hopefully this story will live up to its predecessor. (grins)

**Just Like Dad**

It was a bit odd for Alfred to find Bruce watching the front yard of the mansion. Now that the place was completely rennovated, Bruce spent much of his time in either his room, Kaitlyn's room, or the cave underneath the property. So to find him at the window got Alfred's curiosity. He walked over and stood by his employer's side. "What has your attention, Master Wayne?"

"Watching Kaitlyn." Bruce replied with an easy smile. That was something that had been missing for quite a while. Alfred was glad to see it back. "Take a look. From what I gathered, she brought him here so no one would see what was going on." He pointed at the massive hedge that kept anyone from the outside from seeing what went on inside. A privacy fence, but Bruce's father thought it looked a lot better than one made of wood. Alfred took a look, and now his attention was riveted.

He had never seen sixteen-year-old Kaitlyn Wayne so furious in the ten years he had known her. The short, slender girl had a boy - roughly eighteen years old, but that could be a bit off - backed up against the hedge. There was just enough distance between them that they couldn't hear what was being said, but it was clear Kaitlyn wasn't pleased with the boy. Bruce filled in the blanks. "The guy is Russel. He's taken a habit right lately of flirting with Kaitlyn and trying to drive off some of her other guy friends. Apparently this morning she found out something else about him. She was mildly annoyed before. Now Russel will be lucky to escape with his life." Alfred almost laughed at that, but the mirth was driven away when Kaitlyn grabbed Russel's shirt and cracked her fist across his face. Alfred tensed, but Bruce merely watched. Russel must have said something else. Kaitlyn responded by shoving him as hard as she could and turning her back on him. Bruce watched as she took a few deep breaths, trying to get herself back under control. A few more words were exchanged, then Kaitlyn came inside as Russel escaped from the property.

Alfred looked at Bruce. "He must have said the wrong thing." It came out more as a question, and Bruce simply shrugged.

"I'll find out." He turned from the window and made his way to Kaitlyn's room. As much as she enjoyed defense lessons, she wasn't one for mindless violence. So what on earth had triggered that response?

Kaitlyn curled up on her bed, screaming her frustration into her pillow. Something had to be done about Russel, and unfortunately he wouldn't take her seriously. Despite laying into him - and admittedly, she wasn't using her full strength - he still thought of her as weak and needing protection. She hated that. She did not survive three years of the Joker only to be thought of as a damsel in distress. Her screams gave out, and she simply laid there, silently fuming. She was calming down now, and just as she felt she might be able to face Bruce without him knowing just how angry she was, the door opened.

In ten years, Kaitlyn had changed quite a bit. Bruce still found it a source of amusement that she had a massive bat poster pinned to her ceiling right over the bed. Her tastes were still a bit Gothic, but he could see several things that just didn't fit - a glass jar with her pet spider still inside (for once), a handful of photos of her and her friends that were pinned to her wall, the gargoyle collection she had found and the mass of colorful crystals that hung from the window. She found things she liked, that no one else seemed to. Outcasts, from her friends to her playthings. The room was always kept reasonably clean, probably at Alfred's insistance. Bruce himself had never been big on household chores. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. It had been cut short and spiked, but it still suited her. It made her look a bit like a pixy, and a lot less threatening.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"How much did you see?" she asked miserably.

"Most of it. Enough to know that Russel must have done something more than normal to deserve that kind of beating."

Slowly, Kaitlyn sat up. Her anger was spent, and now she looked like she was about to cry. "He was hurting David." she blurted out. "He had cornered David in the hallway this morning, and he was beating the crap out of him, yelling at him to stay away from me, and none of the teachers were doing anything about it 'cause David's deaf!" She looked away, angrily wiping at her eyes. "So I told him I wanted him to walk me home instead of David. I told David during first period that I was going to make Russel pay for it." She slowly looked up at Bruce. "Did I do bad?"

Bruce wrapped her up in a hug. "You did good, kid." he assured her. "You did real good." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Aren't you going out with Kevin tonight?"

"Daddy!" Kaitlyn grinned, her tears drying up. "You make it sound like we're dating! Brian's going too."

"Well, you need to get cleaned up then. Take a bath and relax for a few hours. I'll give you a holler when you need to start getting ready." He gave her one last hug and started to leave the room. Kaitlyn's voice stopped him.

"Are you going out tonight too?"

He turned and nodded. "Gordon and I have some cleanup to do near the Narrows."

Kaitlyn nodded. "We'll be on the other side of town, at the skate station."

Bruce smiled. "I'll see you off then." With that he was gone, leaving Kaitlyn to her thoughts.

Good news, she wasn't in trouble for beating up Russel. Then again, she shouldn't have worried - Bruce knew that Kaitlyn wouldn't do something like that without reason. She thought she was extremely justified in her actions. With a sigh, she grabbed a change of clothes and a book, and headed off to the bathroom. Dad was right. A hot bath would help calm her before Kevin and Brian showed up.

/--/

AN: And here's chapter one! Kaitlyn is going to be a bit more open in this one, and a bit more willing to talk - although only with people she knows very well. A few changes to her character, but nothing that wouldn't have developed in a normal teenager. Review, and tell me what you think. Next chapter the action starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gordon wasn't too terribly fond of working alone, especially in Gotham. The city's dark alleys weren't exactly conductive to safety, and even someone as well trained as Commissioner Gordon wasn't immune to the dangers presented. This time, however, it didn't really bother him. There was another watching him in the shadows, and while not even Batman was infallible, he did feel a bit better with someone to watch his back. Even if that someone was a rich kid in a bat suit. A slight smile crossed his face as he felt that other come closer. "Even now, you're still suspicious." he said, a note of teasing in his voice. Batman chuckled.

"That's what's kept me alive." he said with some amusement. "Do you really think the new mob is still anywhere in this area?"

"Not really." Gordon admitted. "But it's been quiet enough to hear the rumors circulating around. I'd rather not be around to hear them." Batman cast him a curious look.

"Rumors?"

"Oh, the usual - Rono vanished because of _the Batman_." Gordon shook his head in disgust. "Ironically enough, there are actually a few who probably realize the truth, but for now they're smart enough to keep their heads down for now." Batman almost laughed at that. Gordon shot him a look. "What? I'm not allowed to put my trust in someone who works under cover?"

"I think Joker was partially right." Batman pointed out as they made their way down the alley. "We are insane. Only someone as insane as you would willingly trust someone like me."

"Well, only someone as insane as you would become a masked hero just to save a rotting city." Gordon shot back. "So we're even."

Companionable silence fell over them. There wasn't much else to say, and it wasn't like they needed the words to fill in the silence. In the past ten years, ever since Gordon learned the truth of Batman and Bruce Wayne, things had changed between them. They had grown closer, much more so than they thought they ever could. It came in handy. It was no surprise to Gotham that Bruce Wayne would become a casual acquaintance of Commissioner Gordon, and no one knew of the intense trust Gordon and Batman held in each other. Alfred and Lucius had taken rather quickly to the newest member of the Bat-team, as Kaitlyn called it. Kaitlyn had changed so much with them, and at the same time, so much stayed the same.

Like tonight.

Gordon's eyes widened in shock as they came across the body. It was one of the new mob bosses, ironically enough, with a black cape tied around him. Batman studied the scene carefully, letting his eyes travel from the carefully wrapped body to the single in-line skate that was sitting next to it. A frown marred his face. Was this supposed to be a sign or something? If it was, it wasn't a very good one. Most criminals who left a calling card were a bit more blunt than this.

As Batman examined the area around the body, Gordon carefully unwrapped the body itself. He instantly looked away, his instinctive sound of disgust catching Batman's attention. The face had been torn and the throat slit. Blood had pooled everywhere, creating a sticky crimson film. Gordon pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "There's something jammed in his throat." he said quietly. Batman nodded, holding the body steady as Gordon slowly removed what looked to be a playing card. Batman's gut clenched in a sickening feeling. _Not this, not again._ Gordon flipped it over, and the both let out a heartfelt groan.

A joker card.

"Why can't he just stay behind bars where he belongs?" Gordon muttered. "I need to call this in. We'll have to be on the lookout for him now."

Batman didn't respond immediately. Now that he knew this was the Joker's doing, the skate was starting to make a bit more sense. And he wasn't liking where his mind was taking him. "I need to check on Kaitlyn." he said finally.

Gordon looked up from the body. "Where is she?"

"She went with some friends to the skate station across town." He motioned to the skate beside the body. Gordon flinched.

"Hurry. The body can't be more than a few hours old." He didn't have to look to know Batman was already gone. "Good luck, Bruce."

/--/

The skating rink was one of the few places Kaitlyn truly felt comfortable. It was dark and noisy, providing her with excellent cover in case she needed to get away. As an added bonus, there were at least three exits that she could access at any given point and time. On a strictly personal level, she liked the skate station because the noise made it impossible to talk to other people, and she was most comfortable speaking with her hands. All these thoughts and more crossed her mind and exploded into nonexistence as she glided around the rink, Kevin and Brian not too far behind her. Brian, Kevin's younger brother, twisted around so he was skating backwards in front of Kaitlyn. His hands moved quickly as he spoke to her, eyes glittering with excitement. Kaitlyn grinned as she signed back, and soon Kevin joined in the fun.

Brian was deaf. He had been ever since he was born, and Kevin had been the one to learn sign language with him. Kaitlyn could imagine all too well being with a father who didn't care about you since you weren't perfectly healthy, like your older brother. She wondered sometimes if Joker would have treated her as bad as he did if she had been more willing to speak, but those thoughts never stayed around for long. Kaitlyn refused to think too much about Joker. Sure, it was going to happen - he had brought her into this world, after all - but he was no longer her father. He gave up those rights the first time he hurt her.

Kevin interrupted the light conversation and Kaitlyn's dark mood. _So what's this I hear about Russel and David?_ he asked, his hands gliding through the motions. Kaitlyn scowled.

_Russel hurt David. I made him pay._ she signed, a note of finality in her gestures. Brian smiled.

_That had to be an interesting sight._ he signed enthusiastically. _Russel is taller and heavier than you are._

_But I'm stronger than him._ Kaitlyn pointed out. _It wasn't that hard._

There would have been more, but suddenly Kaitlyn saw someone from the corner of her eye. The last person she ever wanted to see again. While the sight didn't scare her, it did startle her. He was supposed to be behind bars at Arkham, after all. And if he was free, what about Two-Face? Was that man back as well?

Kaitlyn quietly ducked to the side and made her way to the back exit with her friends as Joker began to close the distance between them.

/--/

AN; Ok, we're picking up momentum pretty fast. I got to update sooner than I thought because homework on the first day wasn't that bad. Although now I have to go back to the main campus tomorrow and get them to give me the right book for English. (growls) As always, review, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kaitlyn didn't have time to get Kevin and Brian to safety before she heard it – her name, called out in a sing-song voice. Her teeth gritted together at the sound. At least he was acknowledging her name this time. Usually when he used that tone he was calling her 'girl' or 'twit'. She had to admit, her name actually sounded better. It made her feel real. Why she was feeling anything at all as it related to Joker was beyond her, but she supposed she had a right to feel slightly attached. After all, she was born to the man, and he did help Batman and Gordon save her.

Although she was willing to place heavy odds that whatever he was here for now had nothing to do with saving anyone.

"Kaaaaiiiitt-lyyyynnnnn." Joker seemed to be getting a bit on the perturbed side, but Kaitlyn didn't think he actually knew she was there. It was a whim, nothing more. Unfortunately, Kaitlyn understood that if Joker got enough whims, it might actually qualify as a plan. The only true difference between Joker and any other criminal was that Joker had no problems changing his plans at the drop of a dime. If something went bad, he had five or six other whims to choose from. Nothing slowed him down too much. He couldn't know for a fact that she was there (unless he followed her from the mansion, and that would mean he knew where Bruce lived, which would put him in danger – although not too much more than he was already in) and she wasn't about to let him know he was right.

Other Kaitlyns were starting to look towards Joker, and a few gasps sounded as people started to recognize him. Smeared war-paint and all, he was there. Joker's eyes flashed in anger.

"Kaitlyn Wayne."

So much for pretending to be somewhere else. _Stay here_ she signed to Kevin. The boy nodded as she took one step into the center of the skating rink, which was rapidly clearing out. "You don't have to be so pushy." she commented. "You could have left a message on my phone."

Joker laughed, short and harsh. "Oh, I didn't think your daddy would appreciate it if he knew you hung out with me." he shot right back. Kaitlyn shrugged nonchalantly. Although Bruce and Gordon disagreed 

on most of the ways to handle a criminal, both did agree that it was best not to let them know you were aggravated. It gave them an advantage they didn't need.

"You're probably right about that." she agreed amiably. "Daddy likes hanging out with a higher class of losers."

Joker's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't comment on it. That was probably a good thing. The last thing Kaitlyn wanted was for anyone to realize she was more comfortable with this guy than she really should have been. Instead, he motioned for her to follow him. She shook her head.

"I don't think you understand, sweet thing." he said darkly. A gun materialized from his pocket, although Kaitlyn doubted it was real. On the other hand, she'd rather not find out by being shot. "I'm not giving you a choice."

Kaitlyn thought about that for a minute. She shrugged. "All right." Joker nodded stoutly as he lead the way from the station outside into a side alley. Kaitlyn could hear someone calling the cops, but she knew that was a useless gesture. Either Joker would be gone or Batman would arrive long before the cops ever got there. Besides, he had probably done something to distract them. When they were finally out of sight and sound of everyone inside, she turned to face Joker. One hand went to her pocket, her fingers wrapping around the bat thrower stashed there. "What do you want?"

"No love for your old father?" Joker taunted.

"You aren't my father." Kaitlyn pointed out dryly. "In case you've forgotten, I was adopted."

"You have three fathers." Joker said calmly. "I'm your birth-father, that Wayne boy adopted you, and Batman took you under his wing." He chuckled. "Quite literally. But you see, I've had quite some time to think about this. I want to know – just which of us do you take after?"

Kaitlyn gave him a blank look. "One would assume Bruce Wayne – he's the one I spend the most time with." she said pointedly. Admittedly, she was glad he had made a distinction between Bruce and 

Batman. The chaos Joker could cause with that small bit of information scared her. "I haven't seen you or Batman in ten years."

Joker chuckled. "I don't believe that. Batman wouldn't go through all that trouble to save you from Two-Face if he wasn't planning on investing some time in you. So, what I want to know is this: are you the vigilante, the playboy, or – "

"The psychopathic homicidal maniac?" Kaitlyn shot at him.

Joker was never a patient man, at least not when it came to her. He backhanded her across the face. "I think I preferred it when you didn't talk." he snarled.

"You and a lot of other people." Kaitlyn muttered. "I can tell you one thing I did inherit from you – your sarcasm."

Joker laughed at that, suddenly back to his clown-like personality that he usually kept when around her. His slip-up was going to cost him later, mostly because she could already feel the bruise spreading around her cheek. Dang, but he could hit hard. "No, you didn't get that from me. I still have all of mine." He gave her a hard look. "So who do you think you take after?"

"Not you." Kaitlyn bit out.

"Now this is an interesting sight." a deep voice commented. Kaitlyn felt a gloved hand come to rest on her shoulder, and she immediately relaxed. Now the playing field had been evened out a bit. "Is there a particular reason you wanted a private conversation with Kaitlyn?"

"Mostly I wanted to avoid sonic ears, Bats." Joker shot back, starting to back away a bit from the duo. "Did you get my gift?"

"Yes." came the dry response. "Although I don't understand why you felt the need to seek out Kaitlyn after all these years."

"Just to leave you a message." Joker grinned. "I'm getting old. Harder to do all the things I want to do. I need a protégé, Bats. Just like you do." He saluted Kaitlyn. "Keep an eye out on your girl, Bats." With that he was gone. Batman turned to face Kaitlyn.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not really." Kaitlyn muttered. She waited paitently as Batman examined her face, his eyes narrowing at the bruise. He gave her a dark look.

"Why?"

"I smart-mouthed off to him." She shook her head. "He didn't like it."

Batman grinned humorlessly. "Next time, remember to duck."

Kaitlyn laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes as Alfred fussed over her. "Alfred, I'm not that hurt." she protested. "It's not like it's the first time I've ever been hit." Alfred scowled and continued with his ministrations. Kaitlyn twisted around as much as she could, trying to find Batman. "Come on, Daddy, tell him I'm all right." she pleaded. "I don't like this stuff. It smells."

"It also diminishes swelling." Alfred muttered. "Hold still and it will be over with."

"He's right, Kaitlyn." Batman said quietly. He was currently leaning against the Batmobile, his dark eyes fixed on the bruise that stretched from the corner of Kaitlyn's eye to the corner of her mouth. Joker had a pretty good arm. His voice darkened as he spoke. "Did he say anything to you that might have been important?"

"Knowing Joker, he was probably just trying to rattle our cages." Alfred continued to mutter under his breath, but Batman and Kaitlyn ignored him.

"He wanted to know which father I take after." she admitted. "Him, Bruce Wayne, or Batman." She shrugged. "I'm not sure why. I guess it's like he told you – he's looking for someone to train, so his mind immediately comes to me." She ducked her head as Alfred finished with the salve, allowing her hair to hang in her face. Alfred left the Batcave, allowing the two some sort of privacy. For that, Batman was grateful. He left his position by the Batmobile and stood in front of Kaitlyn, gently brushing her hair from her face. Once again, he caught sight of that bruise, but at the same time, he saw something that enraged him so much more. Her eyes were dark and hollow, a brief reminder of the broken girl she once was, before he had found her. His heart clenched.

"Kaitlyn." His deep voice drew her eyes to his face, and a small smile touched her lips. "He won't touch you again. I promise it."

She hesitated. "That's not what I'm afraid of." She looked him full in the face, and for a moment, it looked like she was going to cry. Suddenly, he understood.

"I can't help you there." he admitted. "I wish I could."

"I know." She sighed. Suddenly, she leaned forward, resting on his chest as her fingers latched onto his armor. Batman put his arms around her, willingly giving the comfort she sought. She didn't cry, but he could feel her small body shake as he held her tight. He said nothing, made no sound. There was nothing he could say to take away the uncertainty. He had fought it often enough in his own life, that fear that you were the thing you hated most.

_Becoming what you behold_

Slowly, she stopped shaking. With a sigh, he placed her sleeping form on the cot he had added down in the Batcave not too long after she had first come to them. She would have nightmares, and instead of coming to Bruce or Alfred, she would find her way into the cave and sleep there. Batman figured she should at least have some place comfortable to rest. He pulled the blanket over her and leaned against the wall, his lips pressed tightly together as he thought.

Gordon needed to know what was going on. Batman had no idea what was coming next.

/--/

"I told you, I'm fine!" Kaitlyn insisted. Kevin gave her a hard look. He obviously wasn't buying it. "Honestly, he didn't do anything. He just wanted to hassle me, that's all."

"Hassle you?" Kevin asked doubtfully. "Hassle you and only you? Usually the Joker doesn't mess with any one particular person. You know that."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Maybe he was just being weird."

"Weird? A sociopathic killer acting weird?" He sighed. "Listen, I'm scared for you, ok? You have that connection with the Batman, and I'm scared he's going to use you against him."

Kaitlyn barked out a laugh. "Like Joker's going to use me against Batman." she chuckled. "Yeah, that's going to happen."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I." Kaitlyn spun around to face Kevin. So far their little spat had gone unnoticed by the high school population, but that wouldn't stick for very long. She had to end this quick, especially since they were holding up traffic. "Listen, you don't know the whole story. Batman is the only reason I'm still here right now."

"No." Kevin said quietly, forcefully. "The Batman had nothing to do with it. Bruce Wayne healed you when he took you in."

"Do you really think there would have been anything left for Bruce Wayne to heal if Batman hadn't saved me first?" Kaitlyn demanded. "I swear, you people are prejudice."

"He's a cop killer." Kevin shot back. "Did you know he killed Russel's dad?"

Kaitlyn stopped short at that. That hadn't been Batman, but Two-Face Harvey Dent. The same man that tried to kill her not ten years ago. She wondered if Russel would be so keen on dating her if he realized she was related to Batman. That might be worth mentioning, just to see the look on his face.

"Speaking of Russel," she said, lightly changing the subject, "he hasn't messed with David recently, has he?"

"No." Kevin sighed, accepting the change in topic. "But he's going to try again sometime soon. You know he is."

"I'll just have to kick his butt again, won't I?" Kaitlyn grinned.

Kevin laughed as they finally got to class.

/--/

Gordon found Bruce in the coffee shop where the young man liked to drink. He wondered, briefly, if the man needed as much coffee as Gordon did to get through his day and night. A smile tugged at his lips with the thought, but it faded as he sat down across from the tired-looking young man. "Busy night?" he asked.

"Something like that."

"Where's Kaitlyn?"

"At school. Safe. For the moment." Bruce's eyes locked with Gordon, and for a moment he could see a flash of Batman in those eyes. "Joker's targeting her."

Gordon's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I thought Joker was steering clear of her."

"Not anymore. He said something about needing a protégé." Bruce took a drink from his cup, and Gordon noticed that his hand was shaking. Bruce was scared, and that startled Gordon. The last time he had seen Bruce even remotely shaken was right after Rachel Daws had died. "Gordon, I think Joker is planning a test for her. I don't know what it's going to involve, but you should be on the watch. I don't want any more people involved in this than absolutely necessary."

"You aren't going to try and stop him?" Gordon demanded.

Bruce sighed. "This time, I don't think I can." he admitted. "This is something Kaitlyn has to deal with on her own." He stared down at his cup and closed his eyes for a moment. "I wish I could help her. But – well, I think even she knows she has to do this by herself."

Gordon nodded. "When we keep an eye out for Joker, I'll keep an eye out for Kaitlyn." he said quietly. "If I think something's happening, I'll let you know."

Bruce smiled at him. "I appreciate that."

/--/

AN: Wow, I meant to have this out yesterday. Not much action, but hey, that would get boring. (grins) You know the drill, review, and I'll try to update before the first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A week passed with no incident, much to Kaitlyn's and Bruce's relief. Still, that didn't keep Bruce from scanning the crowd as he took his seat at the front of the high school cafeteria. It was a simple talent show, but it scared Bruce to have Kaitlyn so exposed to so many people. What would Joker do, he wondered darkly, or better yet, what would any of the enemies Batman had made do with an opportunity like this? Admittedly, Kaitlyn was armed. The high school principal wasn't aware of it, but she had a small .22 semi-automatic hidden in a holster strapped to the small of her back, hidden by the jacket she wore. She was accurate as they came with that gun.

Bruce himself didn't care for guns. Sure, he knew how to use them, and he saw the appeal in them as a means to even the playing field, but he didn't like using them. He really didn't like putting Kaitlyn in a position where her life may depend on a single well-placed bullet.

Admittedly, Kaitlyn enjoyed them much more than Bruce did. She had once told him that people tended to take you more seriously if they knew you could exact revenge from 500 yards and not miss. Bruce had laughed at that.

He wasn't leaving Kaitlyn completely defenseless. He had his earpiece in, earning him some dirty looks from parents around him, but it wasn't something he could talk to anyone with. It was so Lucius Fox could keep him updated. Alfred sat next to him as they watched some of the kids perform – a few singers, although none nearly as good as they could have been, one martial artist, and a handful of musicians – before Kaitlyn finally came on stage.

Most of her talents were strictly secret – no need to let the entire world know she could beat the so-called black belt in one on one combat. That she could take on six different people at once. The same training Ra's al Ghul gave him he passed on to her. She was extremely acrobatic – more so than he ever was. She had a knack that he could never hope to match, and he took pride in her for it. She was a better marksman, mostly because she actually practiced with the darn things. She was better than him in so many ways.

She was the only one who could look him in the eyes and know exactly who she was talking to, even if he himself wasn't sure who he was.

The announcer spoke Kaitlyn's name, and Bruce pressed his finger against the earpiece, signaling Fox to give him an update. The man's deep voice came through loud and clear.

"Nothing yet, Bruce. He may not show tonight."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. Somehow, he doubted that. His attention was diverted, however, as Kaitlyn stepped up onto the stage. Her dress seemed perfect for her, a little black number that didn't expose too much or too little. He knew she hated the thing, that she couldn't stand not wearing jeans or some sort of pants. Her jacket had been abandoned, and Bruce stiffened as he realized something. Her gun wasn't with her.

"Alfred." he hissed.

"I see." the butler murmured. "Stay calm, Master Wayne. Kaitlyn won't panic unless you do."

True enough, but that thought alone – that she was so _vulnerable_ – was almost enough to make him patrol the area himself.

Kaitlyn took the mike and began to sing as her song started. It was sad and slow, but her soft voice fit it perfectly. Bruce turned to listen, a small smile on his face at her uncertain look. She wasn't too terribly fond of crowds, but one of her friends had talked her into it.

"_Good-night, sleep tight. No more tears. In the morning I'll be here. And when we say 'good-night' dry your eyes. Because we said good-night and not good-bye."_ Her voice got a bit quieter as she repeated the verse, and at the end she had a decent applause from the crowd. Bruce and Alfred stood as she took a small bow and exited the stage, applauding until she was gone from sight. Bruce caught the wicked little grin Kaitlyn shot him before he left, and he almost laughed. She had fun despite herself.

As Bruce and Alfred settled in to watch the rest of the kids, a bit of their tension gone now that Kaitlyn was off the stage and much less exposed, Kaitlyn went back to the girl's bathroom and hid in a stall to change.

"You did good." a familiar, small voice said. Kaitlyn grinned.

"You sound surprised, Harley." Kaitlyn teased. "What, were you expecting me to choke up?"

Harley laughed. "Something like that. Gum?" Kaitlyn nodded gratefully and took a piece of the mint-flavored gum. Harley took a piece for herself and added, "Oh, Dad wanted me to have someone walk me to the car. Why he insists on parking in the back alley is beyond me, but he thinks it'll get him out faster." Kaitlyn could hear her rolling her eyes. She finished dressing and exited the stall.

"Well, I can walk you." she said. "Daddy's not going anywhere – Alfred's going to want to at least see Stacey try to tap-dance." Harley laughed at that.

"Well, come on then." She looked at Kaitlyn. "Hey, why are you wearing a jacket? It's not that cold in here."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Felt like it." she said bluntly. Harley nodded. As the small girl continued to speak with someone, she began to gain confidence with that person. As if she didn't know who she was until that person told her. Harley was a great actress, in Kaitlyn's opinion. It also meant that Kaitlyn had to be very careful in how she showed her opinion of the girl. Not only did she not want to hurt Harley, but she wanted to know who the girl truly was. She shook the thoughts aside and pulled out her cell phone. She punched in one number, and spoke quietly. "Daddy, I'm walking Harley out to her dad's car. Back alley behind the school. I'll meet you at the car." She clicked off the phone and motioned for Harley to lead the way.

"He didn't pick up?"

"No, but he'll get the message." Kaitlyn said breezily. As they stepped out of the school into the back alley, she added, "So, where did your dad park exactly?"

Harley's eyes hardened briefly. Suddenly, they went wide in shock. "Kaitlyn, look out!"

Kaitlyn spun around and automatically ducked low. Joker's fist went right over her head. The man cursed. "Just a bit too quick, aren't you?" he hissed. "So tell me, where's your lovely Batman now?"

"Like I need Batman to fight you off." Kaitlyn bit out.

"Oh?" Joker looked amused. "How about all of us?" At his words, ten others dressed in clown suits came out, each holding a fully automatic weapon. Kaitlyn recognized the AK-47s and grimaced. She had only her .22 target pistol and five extra clips. These guys had more than that, and in any case, they still outnumbered her. If it had just been Joker, she would have risked it. Heck, if Harley hadn't been there, she would have risked it. But with the extra hostage, plus being outnumbered, she doubted it was worth it. Obviously she wasn't wanted dead, otherwise they wouldn't be having this conversation.

Joker motioned to someone, and one of the clowns brought a struggling boy forward. Kaitlyn hissed. Russel, his hands bound behind his back and a thick rope gagging him. He couldn't call out for help.

"How about you come quietly?" Joker said mockingly.

Kaitlyn did. She didn't have much of a choice.

/--/

AN: All right, I'm not sure if I'm doing Harley right. Yes, this is Harley Quinn, as I imagine her as a teenager. I know she's supposed to be an adult, but hey, it works better for my story. As for the rest of it, I know she's Joker's toy, but past that I don't know. Give me some idea as to her personality, if I have it right here, or if it's acceptable. Thanks, and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kaitlyn wasn't the most patient type. Even as she sat in the back of a SWAT vehicle, seething at her apparent helplessness, she was still itching for something to happen. She needed the action to take place. No doubt this was one of Joker's little pranks – if not a test to prove her heritage – and she wasn't exactly keen on the show taking its sweet pleasant time progressing. Bruce knew she was missing by now, and that was a point in their favor, but that didn't mean anything. Joker was unpredictable, and that meant Batman had anywhere from a few hours to a few days to find her.

Her eyes narrowed as she snarled in her mind. One of the clown men slowly backed away from her. Who said she needed Batman to protect her all the time? Admittedly, it would be nice (admittedly, it scared the crap out of her not having him as backup) but she couldn't allow him to fight her battles anymore. She had to do this herself (and perhaps that scared her more than anything else). She looked across the small area to Harley, who was curled up directly across from her. Oddly, the girl didn't look scared, but that was probably because Russel was too confused to be scared and Kaitlyn was too pissed off. "We're gonna be all right." Kaitlyn said quietly. "Joker doesn't know everything."

"You sound so sure." Harley replied simply. "Who are you trying to convince – me or you?"

Kaitlyn grinned ruefully. "Maybe a mix of the two." she admitted. "I've never had to face Joker alone."

"Really?" Harley's eyes were wide with curiosity. That was good. If she was curious, she would be less likely to get scared. "Who was with you?"

"Batman."

Russel gasped in shock. Kaitlyn had taken the time to undo his gag, but she hadn't bothered untying him yet. The last thing she wanted was for the testosterone-filled boy to try and impress her by single-handedly trying to defeat their captors. "Batman?" he snarled. "What are you thinking, hanging around with him? He got my father killed!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "He's been pretty good to me all these years." she said dryly. Russel shook his head.

"Don't you understand anything?" he demanded. "The Batman is a killer. Even Commissioner Gordon admitted it!"

Kaitlyn flinched at that. Yes, Gordon had told Gotham that Batman had done the killings, but only because Batman told him to. It was the only way to keep the mob bosses off of the streets. If the courts got word that Harvey Dent was less than perfect, much less that Joker had driven him over the edge and he killed five cops to find the ones responsible for Rachel's death, it would have destroyed everything. That couldn't happen.

"Maybe." she finally said. "But that doesn't change anything."

"It should change everything." Harley observed. "A man you trust is a reputed killer. You should at the very least doubt him."

"I can't doubt him." Kaitlyn said. She leaned back against the side of the van with a tired sigh. She could feel the gun digging into the small of her back, but she didn't reach for it. Now was not the time. "He's saved my butt more than once. I can't doubt him."

"Sure you can." Harley said darkly. Kaitlyn's eyes snapped to her. Once again, she had that unusual hardness about her as her eyes locked onto the clown man standing guard. "You can always doubt the ones who save you."

"Shut up, freak." Russel growled. "What would you know? You're worse than bat-girl here. At least Kaitlyn can think for herself."

Kaitlyn kicked him. "Don't make me gag you again." she warned. Russel simply shook his head.

"Honestly, Kaitlyn, you would think you could find stronger friends." he muttered.

"Would that include a bully who gets his kicks out of tormenting people who can't fight back?" Kaitlyn shot back.

It was silent the rest of the ride.

/--/

Bruce stood just behind Gordon as the Commissioner updated the cops about the incident. Three missing teenagers: Harley Quinn, Russel Spence, and Kaitlyn Wayne. One high-profile, the other two almost inconcequential.

One cop shrugged. "Ok, so a jock decided to take a couple of girls out for a ride. Big deal. I think Mr. Wayne here is overreacting."

"No." Gordon snapped. "Harley I might buy, but not Kaitlyn. If she was heading out with a friend she would have told Mr. Wayne."

Now that sounded odd coming from Gordon's mouth, but Bruce ignored it in favor of another smart-aleck on the force.

"Maybe she went with the Batman."

Bruce sighed and straightened up, drawing attention to himself. "If that were the case," he said quietly, "I wouldn't be nearly as worried as I am."

As the police filed out, Gordon turned to Bruce. There was nothing of the playboy or the concerned father he usually showed people. At that moment, he was seeing Batman without the armor. "You think this is Joker's doing?" he demanded.

"I know it is." Bruce said simply. "Kaitlyn can't stand Russel, and she barely knows Harley. I think walking her out was about the most she's ever done with the girl."

Gordon hesitated. "Is Kaitlyn the reason Russel's father was in here a few weeks ago claiming someone had mugged his son?"

A grin spread briefly across Bruce's face. "I taught her well."

"That you did." Gordon sighed. "Alert Fox and Alfred. We're going to need everyone on this if we're going to find them before something happens."

"Have your men start looking for signs of riot while they're out." Bruce advised. "It wouldn't surprise me for this to be Joker's test."

"And if it is?"

Bruce hesitated. "Then I don't know if any of us can help Kaitlyn now."

/--/

AN: Yeah, short, but bear with me. The next chapter will be longer, and I'm tired. More action in the next chapter and part of Joker's master plan (if he even has one) will be revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was almost unnerving to the Joker exactly how calm Kaitlyn was. Even as he had his followers line up the three teenagers, she never looked away. There was something odd about her stance, her demeanor. She had been changed far beyond anything he could have imagined. That didn't surprise him. Not what he was hoping for, but not exactly unforeseeable either. She could not have spent ten years with the playboy and not pick up on some of his habits. It was impossible.

The real question was about to be answered.

"So, what do you think of my humble abode?" he asked with a grin. Kaitlyn looked around, for the most part ignoring Russel's growling and Harley's whimpers. It was a simple warehouse, but Kaitlyn recognized the place well enough. This was where Joker took her when he found her at the orphanage. This was where her plan had been executed perfectly. She knew that Joker would draw Batman's attention, and she knew he wouldn't allow a child to stay in the psycho's grasp. She never expected him to take her in, although she desperately wanted him to. That had been a pleasant surprise. She shrugged.

"It could use some redecorating." she said bluntly. "I hear there's a new interior designer not too far from the Narrows. I'm sure you could hire them for cheap. Probably free, knowing you."

Joker chuckled. "Where did you find such a snappy sense of humor?" he wondered. "I like it."

Kaitlyn made a face. "Well, I know I didn't get it from you. As you said, you still have yours."

Joker's snickers turned into a full-blown laugh. He motioned for his minions to untie Russel, but the boy wasn't stupid enough to try anything. "You're the Spence kid, aren't you? Tell me, do you think the Batman is coming to save you?" He drew his switchblade across Russel's face, his eyes darkening as he spoke. "Do you believe there's some hope for you?"

"Commissioner Gordon will come for us." Russel said, his voice uneven. It was clear he was trying to hide his fear. Joker's mirth was evident as he moved to Harley.

"What about you? Is there a masked avenger for you?"

"No." she whispered. She looked away. Joker ignored her and turned to Kaitlyn.

"I suppose you still have faith in the Bat." he sneered.

"Of course." Kaitlyn said harshly. No sense in pretenses now. "I have faith that he gave me the training to kick your butt."

"I am not afraid to die." Joker said calmly. "I didn't lie to Gordon about that."

Kaitlyn laughed. "But Gordon did find a way to make you come peacefully." she said pleasantly. "And you know I'll do worse. I'll shoot it off." Joker flinched, but only barely.

"You aren't that cold." he snipped. "Not even Batman is that cold."

"No." she agreed. "But as you keep insisting, I wasn't just raised by Batman. There are others who've had a hand in it, and they aren't nearly as merciful as Batman is." Which was true. Fox was the one who taught her that everything Bruce said was fine in a real fight, but if she ever got cornered or outmatched, aim for the crotch. Alfred had taught her various dirty tricks to use to even the playing field, and Gordon had provided her with pepper spray and the training to use it and a gun. Bruce may not have approved of the methods, but he understood that Kaitlyn was at a distinct disadvantage compared to him. Being so much smaller than anyone else her age, it would be all too easy for someone to take that weakness and use it against her, no matter how good she got. So he allowed it. And because of it, she was that much more formidable.

Russel rolled his eyes. "The only people who have ever raised you is Mr. Wayne." he muttered. "And if he is half as smart as the Commissioner thinks he is, he wouldn't trust Batman around you."

Kaitlyn almost choked in an effort to hide her laughter. Joker seemed to think that statement was amusing as well. He threw his head back and laughed. "Now that's a good one!" he cackled. "And I thought my jokes were good. Gordon not trusting the Bat! Now that's a laugh!"

During the entire bicker-fest, Harley hadn't said anything at all. Her focus was on the interaction between Joker and Kaitlyn, just as she was instructed to do. It was close, so very close, but she couldn't be sure. Besides, even then, it didn't prove anything.

"As amusing as you three are," Joker abruptly switched gears, "I'm afraid I can't keep you around any longer. You see, by now Gordon knows you three are missing, and with you being who you are, I'm sure he already has the SWAT team after you. But by the time he realizes I'm involved, it will be too late for Bats to find you. Because I'm not keeping you around." He pulled a device from his pocket and flipped a switch.

It wasn't a bomb. Kaitlyn knew that. Part of her thought he was just pulling their chains. So it shocked her when the floor beneath them gave and all three fell at least ten feet to the hard concrete floor below. As suddenly as they fell, the trapdoor closed and plunged them all into darkness. Kaitlyn cursed as she slowly stood up. "Everyone all right?"

"I am." Russel said, his voice muffled.

"I think I hurt my ankle." Harley said quietly. "But I can walk on it."

"Don't push yourself." Kaitlyn said, fumbling with the bottom of her shoe. "If you think you can't keep weight on it, don't try. You'll only damage it more." Ah, there it was. A spare lighter, and something even more important. She quietly pressed the button on the bottom of her shoe and toyed with the dial. She had a pretty good idea of where they were, and the signal would have to be strong to make it through the concrete walls. Finished with her task, she flicked open the lighter.

It wasn't much, but it was enough. "Storm drain."

"What?" Russel snapped.

"We're in a storm drain. The warehouse must have been build above the manhole cover." She shook her head. "Interesting." And blasted annoying. The signal might not make it through.

"So do we wait here for the Commissioner?" Harley wondered.

"Hardly." Kaitlyn said blackly. "Knowing Joker, there's probably some of his goons in here. Even with this little light, we're sitting ducks. We need to move."

"You seem to know Joker well." Russel said darkly. Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Better than I'd like to." she admitted. "Come on, let's get going."

/--/

High above the storm drain, the bats swarmed. Gordon watched them from on top of the police station roof. There was a sort of familiarity to the situation. As if he had seen the bats behave like this before, but for the life of him he couldn't quite place it. Behind him, Batman spoke.

"Kaitlyn."

"How do you know?" Gordon wondered.

"I gave her the device a long time ago, right after the first incident with the Joker." Batman explained. "It's what I use to make the bats come to me. She's using it to get a signal to us."

Gordon nodded. "Then let's follow the bats."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kaitlyn had to trust that her plan was working. She had to trust that her dad saw the bats swarm and was coming to find her. She had to trust that he wouldn't get held up and arrive too late. There were so many things she had to trust in, had to keep her faith, because right now –

Well, right now what she really wanted to do was unload a few clips into Russel's scull, but that wouldn't help them get out any faster.

Actually, it might, if she and Harley decided to leave the body. Kaitlyn doubted Harley would turn her in for murder, although she didn't think her dad would let her get away with it. At the very least, she'd be grounded for the rest of her natural life.

It was a mark of how badly the boy was pissing her off that she was even contemplating the act. Normally she would settle for fantasizing about removing a few limbs or something, but not murder. That was one thing Bruce had hardwired into her – senseless violence never solved anything, even if it would make you feel better. And yet, despite the sheer rage that had to be radiating from her, the idiot boy just kept prattling along.

Harley glanced at Kaitlyn. "I guess he doesn't understand the meaning of the words 'run silent'." she muttered under her breath. Kaitlyn choked back a laugh.

"I guess." she whispered. "So much for his future career as an undercover cop."

"What was that?" Russel snapped. "I didn't quite hear you."

"That was the point, Russel." Kaitlyn bit out. "You're supposed to be quiet. Instead you keep talking. We're marking ourselves bad enough as it is with the lighter. You don't need to add to it."

"There's no one else down here, Kaitlyn!" Russel cried, exasperation tinting his voice. "There's no one to hear us. I could scream as loud as I want to, and no one would care. Don't you get that? There is no secret plan to destroy you. Joker doesn't care!"

"Well, you got part of it right." Kaitlyn growled. "There is no plan. Joker doesn't plan – he has whims. One of his whims may be to send someone down here to finish us off. Who knows? I don't. I'm not taking any chances."

"Maybe I should scream." Russel muttered. "Maybe then you'll realize how wrong you are."

Before Russel could take a breath, Kaitlyn had drawn her gun and had it pressed between his eyes. "You do anything to endanger us," she hissed, "and I will kill you. Understand?"

Russel was hardly breathing. "Yes."

"Good." She removed the gun, but kept it in her hand. The small flame caught briefly on Harley's face, and Kaitlyn frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" the girl whispered.

"Hear what?" Russel groused.

"Water."

Kaitlyn cocked her head to the side, listening hard. Sure enough, she could barely pick up the trickle of water coming down the drain. She cursed. "It's raining outside."

/--/

They made it to the warehouse, but by now the bats were a bit farther down the coast. Gordon frowned. "From here you would be able to see it if there were trucks or people walking on foot." he mused. "So what's going on?"

Batman looked around the warehouse. He recognized it, just as well as Kaitlyn had. There was the one SWAT vehicle, which was probably how they got so far away. No sign of the Joker, or of Kaitlyn, Harley, or Russel. This wasn't good. "The signal is weak." he mused. "They must be somewhere where the signal can't get through all the way. What would partially block sound?"

"Thick walls?" Gordon suggested.

"But if that's the case – " Batman kicked at a bump in the floor, and almost jumped when it gave way. There was a decent sized opening, enough to drop three people in if they were bunched together and caught unaware. He clicked on his flashlight and dropped it down the hole. Ten feet, give or take. Concrete all around. A slight smile crossed his face. "They're taking the storm drain. Joker must have dropped them in to give himself time to think of something else."

Gordon, who was once again checking outside the windows, cursed. "Uh, did you say 'storm drain'?"

Batman turned and gave him an odd look. "Yes"

"That's not good. It's starting to rain."

It took all of two seconds for that to click in. This time, Batman snarled something unintelligible under his breath. "Looks like we're running on a tight schedule." he said. "Are you staying with your officers?" Gordon shook his head and came to crouch over the hole with Batman.

"Hardly." he muttered. "I want a crack at the Joker. I'm coming with you."

"We don't know who he has down there with him." Batman warned him.

"You think I care? I like Kaitlyn as much as you do." Gordon jumped down into the drain, grunting a little as he landed. "The water's already coming down. We need to hurry."

Batman shook his head as he joined the cop. _We really are insane._

/--/

Joker waited, practically bouncing on his heels as he stared down the dark pipe. "I wonder if she's figured it out yet." he murmured. "That she's walking into a trap."

One of the clowns, standing beside him, cleared his throat. "I don't think this is a good idea. That girl is friends with Bat's kid."

Joker waved a hand impatiently. "Perhaps, but my little Harlequin won't do anything against me. She's the perfect pawn."

"So if you have the perfect pawn, why do you want Kaitlyn so badly?"

It was a legitimate question, but Joker didn't have a legitimate answer. How does one say things one doesn't even understand. "I want her." he said quietly. "But I can only have her if Bats hasn't corrupted her. Hence the test." He fingered his switchblade. If she didn't pass the test, or if Batman got to her before he had the chance to find out, he would kill the girl. He didn't want her in his hands.

There had been a lot of time in Arkham to think about that. If it was the right thing, letting Bats take the girl. He had decided it wasn't, that if he could no longer have her, then he certainly wasn't going to let **Batman** of all people take her from him. Gordon maybe, or even Bruce Wayne wouldn't be bad if Batman had just stayed out of the picture. But no, he had to keep constant contact with the girl. Not everyone knew about her connection to the masked avenger, but enough that word got back to him. And it pissed him off.

"Take five of your men and go." he ordered. "Let's see what happens when we introduce a bit of chaos into the system."


	9. Chapter 9

An: Ok, I just watched Batman Forever, and while Val Kilmer does a wonderful Batman, that movie was so hokey. What is it with superhero movies that nine times out of ten follow the same stupid plotlines? It's kinda funny watching how the character has evolved since then. Oh well, enough prattling! On with the story!

**chapter nine**

The water was up to their knees as they rushed through the tunnel. Batman was in the lead, guiding Gordon through the tunnels as he followed the signal that now resonated in his earpiece. There was an urgency to his pace that Gordon almost didn't understand. "We still have a while before the tunnels fill up." he huffed. "Admittedly, it would be nice to get out before that happens, but – "

"We don't have that long." Batman cut him off. "Kaitlyn's darkest secret – not even Alfred knows." He cast Gordon a look. "She can't swim."

Gordon scowled and picked up the pace. "Well, that complicates things rather nicely." he muttered.

Batman barked out a harsh laugh. "Doesn't it, though?"

/--/

Harley had taken the lead. Oddly enough, Russel was closest to her, trusting her to get them through the tunnels. Kaitlyn, on the other hand, was falling behind. The water was up to her thighs, higher on her than on the others, and it was making her nervous. She never learned how to swim. There had never been a need to – it wasn't like the beaches were hospitable, and none of her friends had pools. So no one had thought this was a detriment to her until high school, where swimming was mandatory in PE classes.

That was when Kaitlyn started skipping class. The last thing she wanted was someone trying to use that against her. Now she realized she could have used the chance to learn, but to be honest, the idea of anyone but Bruce teaching her something like that, where she would be completely vulnerable to her 

teacher, scared her. Years of being with Bruce hadn't quite killed the natural suspicion she felt of all strangers that Joker had instilled in her. Now, though, she figured that would have been a good time to at least ask Bruce to teach her. Instead, she forbade him to tell anyone. As far as the world was concerned, Kaitlyn Wayne simply did not like water. Some may have guessed that she couldn't swim, but if they had, they didn't bother her about it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid . . . .

Russel glanced back at her. "Hey, you're the one so gung-ho about getting out of here." he said with some amount of surprise. "Why are you dragging your feet?"

"Fine by you." Kaitlyn hissed, frustration and fear making her lash out. "The water isn't as high on you as it is on me. It's really hard to move like this." She didn't look up, but she could tell he was rolling his eyes at her. "And not one comment about short people. We have feelings too you know."

"Short people do." Russel said with some exasperation. "But you aren't short people. Chill. The water will get deep enough that we can swim through it soon enough."

Kaitlyn almost flinched at that, but forced herself to remain calm. "I'd like to be out of here before that happens." she muttered.

Gunshots! Three rapid bursts of machine gun fire, and Kaitlyn lost all focus on the water swirling around her thighs. "Go go go!" She shoved Russel and Harley forward as she spun around and drew her gun in the same fluid movement.

To be honest, she wasn't looking where she was firing. It was too dark to really see, and all she had to go on was the flashes from the muzzles of the guns as they were fired. Still, it was enough that she could hear the grunts as two men were taken down. Satisfied that they would be occupied for a while, she turned and ran as fast as she could through the water. Desperate now, there was only one thing she could think to do, and it was so juvenile it just might work.

"DADDY!"

/--/

The gunshots rang through the tunnels. Gordon took the lead, able to maneuver a bit easier in the water without all the armor Batman was wearing. Batman himself took to the walls, using the ladders to get to the ceiling and go that way. He made a mental note to thank Alfred later for insisting he take gymnastics at the school. Otherwise there was no way he'd be able to do this.

"What's it sound like?" Gordon shouted.

"Machine guns!" Batman called back. "I think I hear – "

"_Daddy!"_

The sound almost made him lose his grip. Every terror a father ever had, wrapped up in that one desperate cry. His heart broke. There was no way to let her know he was coming. And he was coming. Joker had gone too far this time.

"We're close." Gordon called up reassuringly. "Just a few more minutes and we should see her."

"She doesn't have a few more minutes." Batman muttered, quietly enough that the sound didn't carry down to Gordon. It wasn't the cop's fault they were in this predicament, and lashing out at him wouldn't help.

/--/

Joker listened with amusement. They weren't that far from him and the little trap he had set up. He heard Kaitlyn cry out, and it made him laugh. She didn't know what he knew, that Batman wasn't 

coming, and even if he was, what were the chances of Bruce Wayne being down here with him? The playboy wouldn't last five minutes in these tunnels.

He turned to the six remaining clown minions by his side. "Prepare everything." he instructed. "My harlequin will be leading our prey right to us any time now. I want everything ready to go right for our guest when she gets here." He looked back down the tunnel. This was odd for him, actually trying to think of a plan while things were moving along. In all actuality, this wasn't a plan. It was the mere skeleton of one – someone like Two-Face could do much better.

He didn't care. Harlequin was ready, and that was all that mattered.

/--/

AN: Yes, short. Please forgive me, but this chapter is being a butthead. This story is going to be cut shorter than I hoped. It should still be as long as the last one, but I'm not sure. Either way, review, let me know what you think, all that jazz.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter ten**

Russel cursed as they skid to a stop. "Dead end!" he growled, looking around. It was a small concrete cul-de-sac, the only opening small slits in the bottom to keep the dead end from flooding. They were out of options, and as they examined the death trap they had run into. "I'll bet the gunmen were herding us here." He glanced at Kaitlyn. "You were right."

"You won't hear me saying I-told-you-so." Kaitlyn muttered. The water was already up to her chest, and it was all she could do not to hyperventilate. This was the true reason she never asked Bruce to teach her to swim. Water terrified her. She had to find a way to get out of here, to at least get higher than the water –

_higher – _

"Joker must really hate us." Harley said quietly. "We will die down here."

"Not yet." Kaitlyn said suddenly. "There's a manhole cover up there and a ladder to get to it – let's find the darn thing so we can get out of here." She sloshed over to the wall, feeling along for a ladder. Somehow, she managed to keep hold of the lighter in her mad dash to get away from the clowns. A small miracle, really, but she'd take what she could get. "There should be rungs built into the walls somewhere."

"You seem really freaked out." Russel observed. Kaitlyn almost groaned. He picked a fine time to become sensitive to emotion. "What's wrong?"

"She just doesn't want to get caught in a dead end when they get back." Harley snipped. Kaitlyn glanced at her in surprise, but didn't halt her search. Odd, but Harley seemed to getting a bit of her normal personality back the longer she spent around them. "Leave her alone."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, doll-girl?" Russel snapped.

"My doll."

Kaitlyn looked up. "Wow. I didn't realize there was a platform up there." she called up. Joker simply laughed at her. "I suppose you want us to come up there."

"Unless you would rather drown." came the cheerful response.

There was a bit of muttering from Kaitlyn. "Next time you do this pick a better place to meet." she griped, finally finding the ladder rungs. She motioned for the others to follow her. "I mean, how's a girl supposed to look good with all this moisture making her hair frizz?"

"That's kinda sick when you think about it." Joker commented.

Kaitlyn grimaced. "Best I can do on short notice. Besides, you can't tell me you don't find it amusing."

"Which part? That you still can't swim or that you're challenging the master of sarcasm?"

She snorted in contempt. "You aren't the master. Alfred, now he's the master. I can't count how many times Daddy and I have wanted to pin him down and beat him up because of it." Now why she was telling him this, she didn't know. Maybe it just helped take her mind off of things, to banter with someone. "You got something up there you want us to see?"

"Something like that. More like something I want to see." Joker seemed utterly content to watch them struggle to get up the fifty feet to the platform. He crouched at the very edge of the platform, a small smile on his face as he observed their struggles. "I warned you there would be a test, didn't I?" he taunted. "Have you studied, Kaitlyn?"

"Probably not." Kaitlyn shot back. "I'll just Christmas-tree it."

"I wouldn't be so lacksidasial about this test." Now there was a hint of anger in his voice. "You wouldn't want to get the wrong answer."

"Only one question? Now that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Haven't I told you that?" He stepped back, giving them plenty of room for all of them to climb up and stand. "Now that I have your attention, let there be light." He clapped his hands, and the floodlights came on. Now Kaitlyn could get a clear look at where they were, and it wasn't very comforting. The platform was actually an alcove carved into the rock, about seven feet deep and six feet tall. Just enough room for a short person to stand in. Every so often there was a balcony that extended over the shaft, but there were no railings. Kaitlyn sighed. If Batman had gotten her signal, there wasn't going to be much he could do.

Surprisingly, there were no gunmen with the Joker. Maybe he was getting cocky, or maybe he had sent all his extra men after Batman and Joker. Who knew? For all Kaitlyn knew, he could have come down here by himself and the gunshots in the tunnel were completely unrelated. Not likely, but it made about as much sense as anything else that Joker did.

Finished with her assessment, she focused on Joker. "So where's my test?"

"Harlequin." As if it was some kind of signal, Harley stepped up to take her place by Joker's side. Kaitlyn tensed.

"Harley, what are you doing" she demanded. Harley simply shrugged.

"I told you it was possible to hate the person who saved you." she whispered. Joker simply laughed at them.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, little nightingale?" he mocked. "Harley's father never was coming to get her. I had her set you up." He took a step forward. "Oh, and I listened in on your little performance. I must say, you did a fine job."

"Cut to the chase, Joker." Kaitlyn felt sick. She hadn't seen this one coming. Harley would make a fine actress one day, assuming they all survived this.

"Here's the chase." Joker handed Harley a long, thin knife. Razor sharp. Kaitlyn had developed an eye for blades under Bruce's care as well as a taste for guns under Gordon's. This one was hardly balanced properly – she could tell by the way Harley was holding it – but it was sharp enough to compensate for it. "My harlequin here is going to kill the boy. I hear he's been hassling you all year. You should be grateful he's out of the way."

Kaitlyn's fists clenched. She already knew where this was going. She could stand by and let Russel be put out of her misery, but that would mean allowing Harley to become a killer, something she was sure she wasn't. Or she could kill Harley and stop this madness. Either way, Joker won. Kaitlyn would take a life. Which was worse, she wondered, to kill her friend to save her enemy, or allow her enemy to be killed by her friend? Was there even a way to stop this completely and save them both?

Time's up. Harley moved towards Russel. The boy screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Harley ran after him, casting Kaitlyn a desperate glance as she went. There was more going on here than Kaitlyn realized.

She looked at Joker for a brief moment, her hate and anger being conveyed more accurately in that single, scorching gaze than words could ever describe. Then she too was gone, in a desperate attempt to stop the madness Joker caused.

Joker simply waited. "And now, the moment of truth."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"Harley!" Kaitlyn shouted, trying to catch the other girl's attention. She was being steadfastly ignored, but that hadn't stopped her yet. They had made it halfway around the vast chamber already. Kaitlyn had to admit, for someone who's athleticism didn't extend beyond using people as punching bags, Russel was making some pretty good time. Must be something about having your life at stake to get the adrenaline pumping. "Harley, dangit, listen to me! You really think Joker is going to let you go if you kill Russel?"

_Now_ she had her attention. Harley skidded to a halt, Kaitlyn following suit. Russel continued to run like a screaming ninny. As Harley spun around to face her, Kaitlyn realized for the first time the true fear and hopelessness in the girl's eyes. They stood only six feet apart, and yet it felt like a thousand miles between them. Kaitlyn had to wonder just how blind she was, that she didn't see what was happening to her friend, even if she wasn't that close to the girl. "What did he promise you if you kill Russel?" she asked tiredly.

Harley was breathing erratically. "Death." she whispered. "I can't stay with him, and I can't go back to my dad. Either way, I'm dead. He promised to make it quick."

Kaitlyn's eyes narrowed. "You know we can take you in. Daddy has the money to support both of us."

"I hardly know you."

"I know you well enough to want to help you." Kaitlyn took a step forward, not taking her eyes from Harley's. The younger girl was on the verge of sheer panic. "Please, just let me help. We'll get out of this, I promise. But you have to trust me."

Harley nodded. "I do trust you. But Batman isn't coming to protect you this time. It's up to me now." She took a step forward, narrowing the distance as she raised the knife. "I have to protect you. I owe you that much at least."

Kaitlyn almost took a step back, but she held her ground. "What do you have to protect me from?"

"Don't you understand? Joker is smarter than you think." Harley took a deep breath, solidifying her resolve. "If you don't kill me, then he'll kill you. I can't let that happen, not to you."

"I guess that's what I get for being a good girl." Kaitlyn muttered. "So you're going to kill me so Joker won't?"

"No." One more step forward, and now Kaitlyn knew she was in trouble. "I'm going to make you kill me, so Joker won't kill you. So he'll hang around and brag for a while, and maybe Batman will arrive in time to save you from the same fate that I have."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I won't kill you."

"I'd rather you did it than Joker. You'll at least make it clean. I don't trust him to keep his word." She advanced again.

Kaitlyn stood her ground, shaking her head in silent denial. She couldn't, she wouldn't, this wasn't right – she couldn't stop the mantra of thoughts going through her head long enough to think coherently. Dimly, she recognized that if she didn't snap out of the shock, she was going to get both of them killed. She had to survive this, to get back to Bruce and Alfred and everyone else she had come to love. She had to survive and go home.

She had to save Harley.

Kaitlyn fell back into a fighting stance. "Let's do this."

From across the shaft, Joker watched. He watched as Harlequin dealt the first tentative blow, watched as Kaitlyn blocked with her forearm, taking the damage in an area where it wouldn't slow her down. The fight began to progress, getting quicker and more fierce. Things were looking up, and a smile 

touched his lips. He knew where Batman was right about now, if the sounds of random gunfire and screaming were any indication. He had enough goons to slow down the bat for quite some time, and anyone else he had decided to bring with him.

This would be the determining factor, he knew, and he wanted to watch the final blow. Quietly, he made his way around the cave.

Kaitlyn dodged yet another vicious attack from the knife. "This is ridiculous, but I think I'm starting to see the signs of a familiar struggle." she grunted.

Harley halted, but only for a moment. "Why is that?"

"We won't kill each other, but it won't be for lack of trying. Remind you of anyone?"

Harley snarled and swiped the knife across Kaitlyn's chest. The girl cried out in pain and fell back. Harley pressed the advantage. "You aren't trying!" she growled. "Don't you want to live?!"

"Yes. But I won't kill you to do it."

Harley screamed in frustration and kicked Kaitlyn in the ribs. She grunted as she hit the floor, immediately curling up in a ball to protect her vulnerable stomach. Harley was screaming something at her as she kicked the girl repeatedly, but Kaitlyn didn't hear any of it. At the moment she kept getting kicked in the back, but in a few seconds, Harley was going to move around to get in a few kicks at her stomach, which would force her to defend herself once again. Harley was counting on that.

So was Kaitlyn.

Harley moved to kick her knees, and Kaitlyn shot her legs out to tangle with Harley's feet. The girl fell on her back, completely helpless with the wind knocked out of her. Kaitlyn pressed her new advantage, 

ripping the knife from Harley's hands and throwing it across the walkway. She listened as it skittered over the ledge and fell down to the water below.

Kaitlyn was only vaguely aware of Harley screaming wordlessly at her. The girl was pinned beneath Kaitlyn, her knees on top of Harley's elbows as she held her shoulders down with her hands. These things only came dimly to her mind. It was focused on the presence behind her, the Joker coming to stand beside her, calmly placing the gun she thought she lost somewhere along the way in her hand.

"Finish it."

She reacted. The butt of the gun slammed into Harley's temple, knocking the girl unconscious. In one fluid motion, she stood up and pointed the gun at Joker's head.

"You SOB." she hissed, exhaustion and fear making her voice crack. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but her gun hand was steady. Behind Joker, Batman and Gordon watched, but Kaitlyn wasn't aware of them. She didn't know that Batman was restraining Gordon, leaving the decision completely in her hands. "I should kill you where you stand."

"Then do it." Joker sneered. "It's the only way to save the harlequin."

Once again, Kaitlyn simply reacted. She struck Joker across the nose with the butt of the gun, dropping to her knees as exhaustion finally got the better of her. She barely saw Batman and Gordon rush forward, didn't see Joker take Harley with him as he fled. She didn't see in anger in his eyes, directed only at her.

She felt gloved hands pick her up and cradle her to an armored chest, and she knew no more.

/--/

AN: yay! Two more chapters left to go. Review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter twelve**

Bruce watched through the thick glass as the doctors worked to save Kaitlyn's life. He wondered darkly if Kaitlyn realized the blade had been dipped in poison, that every time she refused to kill Harley, she was in essence killing herself. Now she was in the ICU at Gotham Hospital, and Bruce made sure he paid off the right people to keep her safe. It wouldn't surprise him for Joker or some other creep to use this opportunity to finish her off. Russel was safe and with his uncle, for the moment. He had followed Kaitlyn all the way to the hospital, but he hadn't revealed himself until Batman left. Pathetic little boy.

The doctor came out of the room to stand beside Bruce. "Well, Mr. Wayne, all I can say is that she was really lucky. There wasn't enough poison to do permanent damage, and it was a common enough variety that we had an antidote already at the hospital. We'll move her out of the ICU tomorrow and she should be good to go home in about three weeks, if everything goes well."

Bruce nodded, not taking his eyes off of Kaitlyn. "May I go in and see her now?"

"If you want. But she won't be responsive for some time. She took quite a beating."

Bruce ignored the doctor and walked in, stopping at the foot of Kaitlyn's bed. He reached out and took her hand, his chest tightening at the familiarity of the situation. He had promised himself he wouldn't let her get hurt, and here she was again. Dimly, he wondered why he ever thought he could protect her. He had failed Rachel, and if he was honest with himself, Kaitlyn meant so much more to him than Rachel.

Slowly, Kaitlyn opened her eyes. A small smile crossed her face, but she couldn't say anything. She was still on the respirator. The doctor didn't believe in taking chances.

"The knife Harley used was covered with poison." Bruce explained, keeping his voice to a whisper. "You've been in the ICU for a week now. They didn't think you were going to make it, despite the antidote." Kaitlyn nodded slowly, showing her understanding. Bruce continued. "You're being transferred tomorrow, and they think you'll be able to come home in three weeks. I'll try to bring you some books so you won't get too bored."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, but she merely slowly shook her head. That wasn't what she wanted to know. He took a shuddering breath.

"Joker got away. I wanted to get you out. He took Harley with him, but I don't think he kept her around. I'm sorry."

Kaitlyn closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks. Bruce reached out and wiped them away. "I don't know if it will help, all things considered, but I'm here. I'll always be here."

/--/

Kaitlyn's recovery was quick. She was out of the hospital sooner than anyone thought she would be. But Bruce could see the deeper scarring. He could see the shadows in her eyes, knew that she was thinking of Harley and wishing she could have saved the girl. Hating Joker for what he had put them through. He understood that; he had been there before. He didn't understand what all had transpired before he had arrived. Kaitlyn refused to talk about it with anyone, not even him. He didn't really blame her. He had only talked about Rachel's death with Alfred out of necessity – it had come up in his effort to better understand Joker so he could finally take him down.

He knew she still had nightmares about it. Every so often he would come back from one of his patrols to find her in the cave, resting on her cot. She never truly slept after one of these dreams, but she seemed to feel safer in the cave. Maybe it was because not even Gordon knew where it was.

It was after the third of these dreams, about three weeks after she was released from the hospital, that Bruce began to notice her investigations.

She was speaking more frequently with Gordon and Fox, something she hadn't really done before. Whatever it was, they had been sworn to secrecy. They never brought it up when Bruce spoke to them, and he never mentioned it either. They would tell him if Kaitlyn was in trouble.

She was gathering material, testing it when he thought she wasn't looking, and he had to wonder where she got her inspiration from. He recognized some of the things she was working with, but not all of them. There was a certain amount of urgency in her work, as if she had to finish before something important happened, and he figured he knew what it was. He never said anything to her about this work of hers. He figured it was up to her to decide when to tell him.

That time came quickly.

/--/

Bruce sat at the table with Alfred, enjoying a cup of coffee and talking about the recent news. Another bank robbery, minor scale but still slightly disturbing. There was talk of Gordon seeking out Batman's help in this matter, and to the shock of the general public he wasn't receiving as much opposition as one would think. Apparently Batman had made more friends than he had thought, which was good.

"Are you going to take Gordon up on it, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've been planning on looking into it anyways, but to join as an active member of the investigation – I'm not sure."

"You have every right to be suspicious of them."

"I brought that on myself."

Before Alfred could protest, Kaitlyn spoke up from the doorway. "Daddy?"

Bruce looked over at her, smiling automatically. "What's up?"

"I want you to come with me." She turned and lead the way from the kitchen down into the cave. For a moment she disappeared into the back of the cave, where Bruce had set up her cot. Alfred shot him a look.

"What is she doing?" he muttered.

Bruce grinned. He had been looking forward to this. "I think I know."

Kaitlyn stepped out, completely changed. Bruce hardly recognized her, and that was good.

She was wearing the same kind of armor he wore, but it had been tailored to her figure. Cut a bit low at the chest, it wasn't as heavy or as thick, but it would do the trick in a pinch. Fox would have to give him the stats of the fabric used later. Instead of going for solid black, like Batman, her outfit had adopted a dark brown tinge. Her feet were clad in heavy combat boots with thick soles that gave her an extra few inches, but to a casual observer it would appear to be natural height. She wore a cape, but it was too narrow by far. Instead of a cowl, she wore a simple black piece that covered her eyes and rested on her nose. She reached up with one hand and pulled back her hair. There was a slight smile on her face.

"Do you like it?"

"Love it." Bruce circled her, taking in every aspect of the uniform. There was enough there to protect her from the worst of it, but she had shed some protection in favor of maneuverability. Everything seemed to be in place. "But I have to ask, why the narrow cape?"

She extended her arms, and the cape stiffened into a set of narrow wings. "I prefer hang-gliding to BASE jumping." she teased. Bruce grinned.

"Nice. I'll have to remember to hassle Fox – he's given you more help than he has me." Kaitlyn laughed at that. "Now one last question – what are you?"

Her smile faltered, but only for a second. "Something Joker said to me that he really shouldn't have." she admitted. She lifted her chin and looked Bruce in the eye.

"I'm Nightingale."


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter thirteen**

It was odd for Batman, having another like him by his side. He was used to working with Gordon, when he was working with anyone at all. He had to admit though, Nightingale was a quick learner. She followed him through most of the city, only taking a different path when his abilities outreached hers. She adapted easily to her environment, using the narrow set of wings to her full advantage. She couldn't glide as far as Batman could, but Nightingale compensated by making smaller jumps and making more of them. It didn't slow her down in the slightest.

Her stamina wasn't quite where he wanted it yet, but he figured he would work with her a couple of months before allowing her to take on the bad guys by herself. She would have plenty of time to get where he wanted her.

For now they chased their goal through the city, following the elusive shape across the sky. To his left and slightly behind him, Nightingale called out. "You do realize this could be a trap, right?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Batman grunted. "If it is a trap, Gordon will be there regardless. I'd rather him not get caught without backup."

Nightingale nodded, but he couldn't see it. "I'll go for that." They landed on the roof of the police department, standing to either side of their goal and source of confusion.

The repaired signal.

Nightingale looked around, ready to take flight again should the need arise. "I don't see anyone."

"No one but Gordon." Batman confirmed. He tapped on the metal, drawing the Commissioner's attention. "Nice."

"I couldn't find any mob bosses." He smiled at the inside joke. "I figured that would bring you." His eyes slid from Batman to Nightingale, and a wry smirk crossed his face. "You have a fan club."

"Hitchhiker. I couldn't figure out how to get rid of her." Batman smiled as he noticed Nightingale roll her eyes. She kept her mouth shut this time. "You do realize you're running a risk here, right?"

"I'm not that stupid. It was put to a vote." Gordon took a step forward. "We need your help with the bank robberies."

"I'm willing." Batman assured him. "But I'm brining Nightingale in on this. She could use the on-the-job training." Gordon nodded.

"Speaking of Nightingale." He turned to the girl, and she took a step forward, curious. He handed her a card. "We found this by the signal. I thought you might be able to make more sense of it than we could." Nightingale frowned as she studied the card. A Joker, with a very distinctive bulls-eye drawn on it in black Sharpie marker. A true smile crossed her face for the first time in weeks.

"Don't worry about it." she said simply. "It's not a threat." Gordon nodded and continued to discuss the robberies with Batman.

Nightingale tried to focus, but for the most part found herself staring at the card. It was so perfect, a guarantee it would find itself in her hands, and something only she would understand.

Harlequin was alive.

And Nightingale was going to save her.

**The End**

AN: Wow, it's short. But it was supposed to be. By the way, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. Look out for Dark Man's City, coming out sometime next month at the latest. As a fair warning, the sequel will not include Joker or Harley, but it will include a character called Patience Phillips and plenty of romance. (as much as I do romance)

I also have planning for a sequel to the sequel, so there should be four of these things in all. Assuming I don't lose you guys with the third one. Joker and Harley re-appear in the fourth one.

All that said, I now sign off, and remain yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
